Charlie Austen
by dramafreak37
Summary: After Kate leaves the island she is forced into a role she wasn't prepared for, motherhood. Slight Jate
1. Chapter 1

Kate sighed in her doctors office. She hadn't wanted this. Sure she wanted kids but not right now. What would she tell it about her past? What would she tell it when it asked how where he came from? Your dad and I were trapped on an island and one night I thought he was going to die so I had sex with him and you were concieved in a cage. Great story she thought. She thought of Sawyer. Just the thought burned. Sawyer told her about Cassidy and how he didn't want any kids. Kate was somewhat shocked. The woman she talked to was the mother of Sawyer's child. And now she was in the same situation. Oh the irony. She chuckled slightly to herself. He told her he wasn't ready to be a dad. He's send her money but he couldn't be a real father to her child. She told him she understood but really she didn't. She thought he loved her. Suddenly the door opened. A friendly doctor stood in the door.

"Good morning Nikki. How are you this morning?"

Kate tried to smile "Great thank you."

She had changed her idenity once again. Before the helicopter arrived she went down and found Nikki's I.D. and fixed it so it looked like her I.D. she couldn't risk going to jail especially when she found out she was pregnant.

"Ok Miss Fernandez, we're going to do an ultra sound and see if we can find the baby's heartbeat."

Kate smiled

"Will you be able to tell if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Not yet, but soon we'll be able to."

Kate shivered as the gold gel hit her stomach.

"Sorry, it's so cold."

After a few seconds of silence a heart beat played loudly in the room. Kate couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't believe she was hearing her baby's heartbeat and seeing it.

"That's your baby." The doctor said pointing to the baby. Kate couldn't wait till the day she finally saw it in person.

"I believe you're in about your 16th week. You'll need to comeback every week for checkups. We want to be sure to monitor the baby often because of it conception. But everything should be fine."

Kate thanked the doctor and left the office. She sighed happily and placed her hands on her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate felt so alone. She hadn't talked to anyone from the island since she left. She thought of Jack. She didn't know who she loved Jack or Sawyer. She wondered if it was possible if she loved both of them. What would he say when she told him? He saw her having sex with Sawyer on the monitor. How could he handle her telling him that night she conceived Sawyer's second kid? She hadn't told anyone about her pregnancy. She decided to end that once and for all. She would tell Jack first. She would feel so bad telling Claire. She was very shocked and hurt by Charlie's death. Because of him she was living in a comfortable apartment and was expecting a beautiful baby. Everyone was hurt by Charlie's death but she couldn't imagine how Claire was feeling. She loved him after all and she could've had her own children with him. Suddenly, the doorbell ringed. Kate went to go answer it. Sawyer stood in the doorway. Kate didn't know what to think. Was he taking her back?

"Uh, Hi Kate. How are you doing?"

Kate only stared at him a moment before answering "Fine, how are you doing?"

"Good, uh how's the baby?"

"Great, I heard it's heartbeat today."

"Really, that's good. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Not yet."

"Well, I got to get going. I just wanted to check on you. Well bye."

"Bye, thanks for stopping by."

Sawyer smiled before leaving.

Kate stood in the doorway watching him walk away before she picked up the phone. She dialed a number she had been dying to dial since she got off the island. It rang twice before a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?" Jack said.

"Hi, Jack it's Kate."


	3. Chapter 3

"Kate? I haven't heard from you forever. How are you?"

"Good, I've got something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant"

Jack was silent before he answered somberly "Sawyer's?"

Kate blinked back tears in her eyes "Yes"

She heard Jack sigh heavily before continuing "Is he with you now?"

Kate let the tears fall silently down her eyes "No, he said he's not ready to be a dad."

She knew Jack would be angry and she was right.

"What do you mean? He's not doing anything for you?"

"No Jack, he's sending me money and other things but he's not going to be part of the baby's life."

"I don't care. He's going to be a father and he needs to accept some responsibility for it." She heard him sigh angrily. "Have you had a check-up yet?"

Kate was glad for the change of subject. "Yes, I heard the baby's heartbeat. I want to know if it's a boy or girl so I can start decorating the room. I'm going back next week and I'm 16 weeks along. How long does it take to find out the baby's sex?"

"Most likely during the next check-up or the next one you'll find out. What are you hoping for?"

"I don't care as long as it's healthy but I'd get along better with a boy I think."

"Well maybe you'll get your wish. Do you have any names picked out?"

"I thinking the middle name Samuel if it's a boy for my dad and Cassidy if it's a girl for a friend."

"Does anyone else know besides Sawyer I mean?"

"No, do you know anything about Sun? If she had her baby?"

"No, I think she's close to her due date but she hasn't had the baby yet I don't think."

"I think I'll tell her next. I don't mean to cut the conversation short but I've got to be going."

"Ok, if you need anything Kate just call me."

"I will Jack. Goodbye."

"Bye Kate."

Kate hung the phone up. She was glad someone was there for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate was sitting in her doctor's office again. It had been two weeks since she talked to Jack. Her doctor told her last week that the ultrasound should be able to tell if it was a boy or girl. Kate couldn't wait. She planned on calling Sun and Jin when she got home. Her doctor arrived a few minutes later.

"Ok Nikki lets do an ultrasound." Kate smiled. The cold gel hit her stomach once more but Kate didn't mind anymore. The doctor looked on the monitor.

"Are you sure you want to know?" she asked

"Yes." Kate said.

"Ok, it looks like you're having a boy."

Kate thought of leaping for joy. A wonderful baby boy was growing in her stomach.

"Thank you." she said happily

Kate drove home. Anytime she stopped at a red light she placed a hand on her stomach.

"I can't wait to see you." she said to her belly. She finally arrived at her apartment. She put down her keys and went to dial the phone. She let it ring several times before an answering machine came on.

"Hello, this is Sun and Jin Kwon. We are not available right now but please leave a message and we'll call you back." Sun's voice said.

"Hey, it's Kate. I just wanted to talk call me back when you get this. Thanks bye."

Kate decided to call Jack and tell him about the baby before calling anyone else. She dialed the phone and let it ring three times before Jack answered.

"Hello?" Jack asked.

"Hi, it's Kate."

"Hi, Kate you had an appointment today right? How did it go?"

"Great, guess what I'm having?"

"A girl?"

"No, a boy!"

"Oh Kate that's great. Are you happy about it?"

"Yes very happy. I was thinking do you want to come over tonight to celebrate?" Jack sounded surprised "Sure that would be nice."

"And do you want to help me pick out stuff for the baby's room this weekend?"

"Of course Kate like I told you I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Jack. I just tried to call Sun and Jin but I didn't get an answer. I wonder if she's had the baby?"

"We'll find out soon enough. I"ll be over in a few minutes. That okay?"

"Perfect."

"See you soon."

"See you."

Kate grabbed her second season DVD of The Office. If she remembered correctly he loved The Office. She was thinking of ordering a pizza after Jack arrived. She was really craving a pepperoni pizza. The doorbell rang a few minutes later. She opened the door. Jack was standing there with flowers.

"Oh Jack! How thoughtful, they're beautiful. Thank you." she said happily.

"No problem Kate." He took a look at the coffee table and saw the DVD.

"Aw great, The Office!"

"I thought you liked the show."

"Are you kidding? I love it!"

"How do you feel about a pizza? I'm craving some."

"Whatever you want is fine with me."

"Thanks Jack."

Kate ordered a large pepperoni pizza. She knew she would probably eat most of it. She ate a lot since she became pregnant. The two were watching the episode Conflict Resolution.

"This is humongous, I'm not a security threat, and my middle name is Kurt not Fart." Dwight said from the DVD. Jack and Kate roared with laughter. Suddenly Kate felt something strange in her stomach.

"Kate, are you ok?" Jack asked concerned.

Kate smiled as she felt the sensation again. "Yeah, I think he just kicked. Here put your hand here." She placed Jack's hand on her stomach and sure enough the baby kicked once more. Jack smiled. Jack and Kate kept watching The Office and had their arms around each other. Around 11:00 Jack said that he needed to get home.

"Thanks for coming over Jack."

"No Problem." The two kissed gently. Jack cleared his throat.

"I'll see you this weekend."

"Bye."

Kate was the happiest she'd ever been since she got home.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate was getting ready. Today was the weekend that she and Jack were going to shop for stuff for the baby's room. She couldn't wait to talk to Jack. Sun had called her back. She had her baby. It was a boy and they named it Ji-yeon. Sun never sounded happier. Kate had called Hurley last night. He was happy to hear from here and shocked by her pregnancy news but happy none the less. After she called Claire she thought it would be good to have a small party. Maybe a baby shower. She wished she could call more people. But Locke, Rose, and Bernard stayed on the island. She guessed she could invite Juliet but she was still somewhat scared of her. The doorbell rang and Kate went to answer it. Jack was there.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, did you talk to Sun and Jin?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see little Ji-yeon. You look nice."

"Thank you. We better go." The two left to go shopping. She would call Claire when she came back home. They spent hours walking around stores but found almost everything they needed. Kate's feet hurt horribly by the end of it but it was worth it. They found a nice crib, blue and light green baby blankets, a blue plushy teddy bear, a changing table, a mobile with yellow and blue stars that played the melody to rock-a-bye baby, a carrier, a bouncy chair, and a car seat. There would be other things that Kate wanted for the baby but for right now she had the essentials and a few extras. Kate decided to wait a bit before calling Claire. She soaked her feet in hot water. She sighed as her feet hit the hot water. Her stomach was sore because her baby continued kicking as she was shopping. It was like the baby knew she was shopping for him. She soaked her feet for about 10 minutes and then decided to call Claire. She dialed her phone and let it ring 3 times.

"Hello?" Claire said

"Hi, Claire it's Kate. How are you doing?"

"Good, I'm glad you called. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant.."

"What?! By who?"

"Sawyer."

"When did you guys, you know?"

"When we were captured by the others Sawyer and I were kept in cages and I managed to escape my cage. One day I thought Sawyer was a dead man so I tried to get him to escape and he wouldn't run. One thing led to another and now I'm pregnant."

"Wow I had no idea. It amazing what can happen behind your back. Do you know what you're expecting?"

"Yes, a boy."

"Oh, that's so great. I wish I would've know what Aaron was before he was born but it was nice to have a surprise."

"Hey I was thinking are you going to be busy this weekend?"

"No why?"

"Jack and I bought stuff for the baby's room and I was thinking you could help me decorate the room."

"Sure Kate, I'd love to, but shouldn't Sawyer help with that?" Kate took a sharp breath.

"Sawyer's not with me. He said he's not ready to be a dad. He's sending me money and all that but he's not really part of my life now."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You two made such a good couple."

"Yeah, you and Charlie made a great couple too." Realizing she said the wrong thing she immediately apologized.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"That's ok."

"So are you ok for this weekend?"

"Yeah this weekend would be great."

"Ok, I'll see you then."

"Ok bye."


	6. Chapter 6

The doorbell rang. Kate went to answer it. Claire stood in the doorway.

"Hey Kate."

"Hi Claire. How are you?"

"Just fine, how are you?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night. I couldn't get comfortable and this little guy was kicking all night."

"Oh, just wait until the ninth month then you'll be really miserable."

"Thanks for that picker upper."

"No problem. How far along are you?"

"I'm about 5 and a half months. You wanna go into the baby's room?"

"Sure, are you going to paint it or anything?"

"No, it's already white and that's the color I want to keep it. I've got blankets and other things that are light blue and light green. Will that go well with white?"

"Sure anything goes with white except white of course. What furniture do you have in the room?"

"A crib, a changing table, a rocking chair and a bookcase. The bookcase was already in the house Jack moved to the baby's room. We can use the bookcase as a shelf."

"Sounds good, let's head in there." The two went to the baby's room which was cluttered with things that Jack and Kate bought last weekend.

"I didn't get a chance to fix it up. I can't reach Jack and can't do it by myself."

"That's ok, lets see what we can do today."

The two went to work. The crib was sitting by the right wall. The two had some laughs trying to put it up. But finally it was put together. It even had the blankets, stuffed animals, and a pillow inside of it. All it needed was a baby resting peacefully Kate thought. The mobile they bought was hanging over the crib. The changing table was on the left wall. It still needed the supplies like diapers and wipes but Kate would buy those closer to the baby's birth. The bookcase stood near the changing table. Kate would put pictures and toys there. They found an old dresser that they moved into the room. It would hold the babies clothing. Kate smiled everything, looked so great. She and Claire went into the living room to have a drink of water and talk.

"Claire, I think I want to have a bit of a baby shower."

"Oh that's great Kate, I can help with everything."

"The problem is I don't have enough girlfriends to have just a baby shower. Maybe we could invite some of the guys and just say it's a get together. No one would have to bring gifts like a regular baby shower."

"That sounds fine but I can help with refreshments. And I'll get you a little something anyway."

"Oh, Claire you don't have to do that."

"No, I want to Kate. You'll have to call me when he's born."

"Of course I will."

"I'll call you later and talk to you about the get together."

"Ok." Kate didn't know what made her think of it but suddenly Sawyer popped into her mind. He wouldn't be there. Her baby's own father wouldn't be there for any of it's life. She didn't know why but she suddenly burst into tears.

"Kate, what's wrong honey?" Claire asked alarmed. Kate continued to cry but finally made herself stop.

"I just thought of Sawyer for some reason. I miss him so much."

"Of course you do." Claire said gently placing her hand on Kate's shoulder.

"Some of it's probably hormones too." Claire said.

"Does this ever happen to you? Do you ever cry because you miss Charlie so much?"

"Yes, the first week I got home that's practically all I did. I missed him so much and he died for me and Aaron so I knew he loved me just as I loved him. But I had Aaron to take care of and that's what Charlie would've wanted me to do. He helped me get my mind of Charlie. Once you have your baby it'll help take your mind off Sawyer."

"Thanks Claire."

"Anytime sweetie."

"I'll talk to you later Claire."

"Ok, bye Kate."

"Bye."

Kate decided to walk into the baby's room. In about 4 months this room would be put to use. She put a hand on her stomach and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

The months went by fast. Kate was now 8 months pregnant. In a little less then a month she would be a mother. She now understood what Claire said when she said she would be miserable. Her feet and ankles hurt all the time and she had to pee constantly. One day she woke up and felt pain all over her body. It was absolutely miserable. She got into a hot shower to see if it would numb away any of the pain. It didn't. She started to cry. Could she be going into labor? This soon? She got out of the shower and the pain was still there. She only cried harder. If Sawyer was here he would help the pain go away. But he wasn't. Kate decided she couldn't stand it anymore. She grabbed her phone and called Jack. It rang four times and she was scared that he would be at work again but thankfully he answered.

"Hello?" he said

Kate was trying to stifle her sobs. "Jack it's Kate are you busy right now?"

Jack was very concerned. He'd never heard Kate like this. "No, I'm not busy. Kate what's wrong?"

"I'm having pain all over. I don't know what's happening. Could I possibly be in labor?"

"I don't know Kate. I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Ok, thank you Jack." she hung up. She waited for Jack, it seemed to take an eternity. But finally the doorbell rang. Kate rushed to answer it. Jack felt a little shocked. He hadn't seen Kate for awhile. She was much bigger and looked like she felt awful.

"We should lay you down. Let's go into your bedroom." Jack said. Kate obliged and lead the way to her room. Jack helped lay her down on the bed.

"When did this start?"

"Just this morning. I woke up and felt pain all over."

"Have you felt a cramping sensation in your stomach?"

"No."

"Well then you're not having contractions so you're most likely not in labor. Let me try something." He started to massage her back. Kate moaned out loud. It felt like Jack was lifting away the pain. After massaging her back for awhile. He stopped for a moment.

"How does that feel?"

"Great, thank you Jack."

"Where else does it hurt?"

"My feet and ankles."

Jack started to massage those awhile. Kate felt so much better. She wondered what it was that caused so much pain but that could be wiped away by a simple massage. After Jack massaged her for an hour. He helped her out of bed.

"Feel better?" he asked

"Much better. What do you think that was?"

"Have you been worrying about the baby?"

"Yeah, I assume any mother would."

"Did you sleep very well last night?"

"No, not very."

"You're just going through a lot of stress I think. I mean you're expecting a baby and the father isn't around." Jack added angrily. "That's enough to stress out anyone."

"Thanks Jack. Will you stay a little bit?"

"Sure." Kate decided to show him the baby's room. Jack thought it looked great. Claire decided to help her next week with the get together. She already invited Hurley, Jin, Sun, Sayid, and Claire of course. Claire said she had talked to Jack but he hadn't replied back. She decided to ask him if he would be going.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Did Claire call you a little bit ago?"

"Yeah, she told me about a little get together you were going to have?"

"Do you think you can make it?"

"Sure Kate, I'll be there." Kate smiled.

"Ok, it'll be next weekend around 2:00."

"Did you invite Hurley?"

"Yeah, he got special permission to come here but they'll be monitoring him to make sure he comes back at a reasonable hour."

"Poor guy."

"Yeah, I know. I wonder what went wrong." The hours passed by and Jack stayed until about 8:00.

"Kate I need to be going. I have to work tomorrow."

"Ok, thanks for everything Jack."

"No problem Kate."

"Bye Jack."

"Bye Kate."

They both leaned forward and kissed each other again. Their tongues gently massaged in each other mouths. It reminded Kate of her kiss in the jungle with him. Only this time she wasn't going to run. After they both stopped they stood in a silence for a few moments. Kate finally broke the silence.

"I'll see you next weekend."

"Ok, see you." Jack left and Kate shut the door behind him. Kate smiled and decided to turn on the TV before she went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, I totally forgot to write a disclaimer for this. I don't own Lost (but trust me I wished I did) and I'm not making money off this story. Please don't sue me. Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with school and play practice and all the works.

Kate was sitting with her friends and laughing. Today was the day of her get together. Hurley, Jack, Claire, Sayid,, Jin and Sun, and Kate neighbors were sitting in her living room. Kate decided at the last minute to invite her neighbors. They were a father and a 17 year old daughter. They were kind to Kate and she felt sorry for them. The young man had lost his wife in a drunk driving accident. His daughter looked like a punk rocker with her black hair and red streaks in it but despite her appearance she was a very kind girl. The man had short brown hair and was pretty cute Kate had to admit. They had all brought presents and Jin and Sun brought Ji-yeon. He was adorable. He looked like a perfect mixture between the two of them. Kate decided to go ahead and open the presents they had brought after telling them a thousand times that they didn't have to. The first gift she opened was from Claire. Inside there was a photo album titled Baby's first year. Kate looked at it and sighed happily.

"Thank you Claire" she said hugging her.

"You're welcome" Claire said. She opened the gift from Jack next. Inside the box was a silver picture frame with the words My Love inscribed on it. Kate couldn't believe it. She reached over and hugged Jack.

"Thank you Jack"

"You're welcome." She opened her neighbors present next. In the box she found a knitted pair of blue baby booties and a blue hat.

"I took up knitting recently so this was my first project. Do you like them?" her girl asked.

"Oh, Marie I love them." she reached over to hug her.

After all the presents had been opened. She continued to laugh and joke with her friends until 7:00. Then people started to head home. She thanked everyone for the presents again. Her neighbors stopped to talk to her.

"If you need anything feel free to talk to us." the man said.

"Ok Brian. Thank you." After all the guests left Kate decided to go to bed early. It had been a long day and she was very tired.

The next day Kate woke up late. She was reading a book when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. It felt like a period cramp but only lasted for a minute. She didn't feel one for a while and thought it was false labor. Later during the day she felt more come but they weren't coming regularly. Suddenly she felt like she was urinating and saw water coming out of her body. Oh God, she thought. It's really happening this time. She ran toward the phone and called Jack. It rang a few times. God please let him be there she thought. Finally he answered.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Jack it's Kate. I think I'm in labor." she said quickly.

"Oh Jesus! Kate stay right there I'm coming to get you. Do you have a bag packed?"

"Yeah, only I need to add a few more things to it."

"Ok, go ahead and add them and I'll be right over." She grabbed the hat and booties and packed them in the bag. She would put them on the baby for his ride home. It seemed like as soon as Jack got off the phone he was there. He helped her into the car and put her bag in the back seat. Jack kept his eyes on the road as he drove to the hospital. Kate felt one of the pains again and started to breathe the way she learned how.

"Feel another one?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said.

"Just breathe deep." he said. Kate nodded. Finally they arrived at the hospital. Kate managed to sign all the insurance forms and was put in a room. Jack followed her. Her doctor came in to check her.

"You're about 3 centimeters dilated. I'll keep coming in to check on you. Tell me if you want anything for the pain. Are you her boyfriend?" the doctor asked Jack.

"No, I'm just a friend. I guess you could say I'm her coach." Kate squeezed his hand as another contraction came.

"I'll be back soon." she told Kate. Kate continued to breathe as her contraction intensified. It was over.

"Jack" she said to him

"Yeah, Kate?"

"Stay here with me."

"Of course Kate, I'll be here."

Kate's labor continued. She thought she could go without pain medication but the pain began to get unbearable. Her doctor arrived to check her.

"Can I get something for the pain?" Kate asked.

"Let me check you and see how far along you are. You're about 6 centimeters so I can get you something."

"Can I get an epidural?"

"Of course." the doctor exited. "Ananesthesiologist will be by shortly."

The anesthesiologist arrived to give Kate the epidural. It burned as the needle entered her back but Kate knew it would be worth it. About 15 minutes later Kate began to feel intense contractions and pressure. She pushed the call button for a nurse.

"What's going on?" Kate asked practically crying.

"I'm going to check you. You're ready to have this baby."

"What! I was only 6 centimeters 15 minutes ago."

"This sometimes happens. Labor progresses quickly and the epidural can't keep up with the pain. I'll get your doctor in here and you'll deliver shortly."

"I'm not ready yet." Kate said panicking

"Kate, don't worry you're strong and you'll get through this." Jack said gently

"Jack don't leave me."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." She grabbed onto Jacks hand as her feet were put in stirrups. Her doctor arrived shortly afterward.

"Ok, are you ready Nikki?"

Jack looked at her confused as Kate nodded.

"Ok, I want you to push with your next contraction." Kate nodded again. She gripped Jack's hand tighter.

"Ready? Push." her doctor said

Kate pushed through the agonizing pain. She squeezed Jacks hand until her knuckles turned white.

"Ok stop." Kate stopped and was breathing heavily. She was drenched in sweat.

"Take a deep breath and push again." Kate obliged. After a few seconds a scream escaped her mouth. The pain was terrifying, she had never felt anything like it before.

"Stop, I can see the head. Get ready to go again. Push." the doctor said to her. Kate screamed again. It hurt so much but she continued to push. She knew soon enough she would see her beautiful baby.

"The head's almost out. One more push." Kate pushed and started to grunt.

"Stop, the head's out." Kate began to breathe heavily again. She didn't know how much longer she could take it.

"You're doing great." Jack said.

"Not long to go now. Push." her doctor said again. Kate started to push again. She let out a mixture of a moan and a groan. Then started gasping. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"I can't."

"Yes you can." her doctor said kindly

"Come on Nikki. You're so close." Jack told her. He felt weird calling her Nikki. "You're so strong if anyone can do it you can." Kate nodded and was helped up by Jack. She pushed again and let out another scream.

"One more push and he'll be here. Ok, Nikki?" Kate nodded and started to push again. She let out a final grunt of pain before falling back gasping for breath. A loud high pitched crying filled the room.

"You did it. Here's your baby boy." The doctor said to her as she placed the baby on Kate's chest. Kate took one look at him and started to cry. He was just as beautiful as she imagined. Jack gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Congratulations." he said. "He's beautiful."

"Thank you Jack, for everything." She kissed him on the lips. Her baby was cleaned off and weighed.

"8lbs 5oz." the nurses told her. He measured 23 inches. The nurses placed the baby in Kate's arms.

"Here you are, mom." the nurse said. Kate looked at her baby boy. He had her hair. It wasn't very much but it was the exact same shade of brown. And he had Sawyers eyes. Not the color but the exact same shape. She thought of Charlie. She wouldn't be here now holding her beautiful son if it wasn't for him. She knew instantly what she wanted to name him.

"Do you have a name picked out?" her doctor asked.

"Yes, Charles Samuel Fernandez."

"That's a wonderful name. We need to take him now for his shots and a bath but we'll be back sooner than you know." Kate handed over her baby. Suddenly she felt very tired.

"If you want to go to sleep, I'll stay here with you and call everyone." Jack said.

"Thanks Jack that would be great."

"Go ahead and get some rest. You've had a hard day."

"Good night Jack."

"Good night Kate."


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the late update

Claire, Sayid, Hurley, Jin, Sun, Brian, and Marie were all in the waiting room. Jack came from Kate's room "She's ready to see you all." Jack told them.

"How's the baby?" Claire asked.

"He's fine beautiful and healthy."

They all headed to Kate's room. Kate was watching her baby boy. She watched his chest gently rise and fall. He yawned too and Kate smiled. Her beautiful boy. She gently picked him up being sure to hold his head steady. She smiled at him. "I love you." she cooed at him. She placed her finger inside his little hand and felt his little fingers wrap around it. She smiled again then she heard a gentle knock on the door. "Come in." she said. The group all entered all three girls gasped and congratulated Kate. "He's so beautiful Kate." Claire said.

"Thank you." Kate replied.

"What's his name?" Marie asked not taking her eyes off the baby.

"Charles Samuel but I'll call him Charlie for short. I named him after the man who saved my life." She looked at Claire whose eyes were filling up with tears. "Do you want to hold him?" Kate asked.

"Ok, thanks Kate." She took Charlie and carefully held his head while everyone crowded around her and him.

Sun smiled and said "This is the best part of parenthood. Holding your newborn in your arms."

"Yeah, it is." Kate said. Claire handed him back to her. "We better be going." Sayid said. Everyone said their congratulations again and left. Jack sat beside her. "Thank you Jack."

"For what?" he asked.

"For staying with me, I know that couldn't have been easy."

"Kate I love you of course I was going to stay here with you."

"I love you too Jack." The two kissed gently when the baby started to cry. Kate pulled her top down and started nursing him. After the baby finished she kissed him and placed him in the plastic crib.

"Jack would you mind staying with me for a few days?"

"Ok, but just so you know we won't be getting any sleep for the next few days."

"I know."

She glanced at the clock it was only 8:00 but she felt so tired. She had just taken a nap but then again she had given birth to an eight pound baby.

"Jack, I think I want to go to sleep."

"Ok Kate. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She said as she felt herself drifting to sleep but the last thing she felt was a hand closing around hers. She looked to see Jack holding her hand she smiled and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about the late update my computer deleted the story so I had to start with a new document.

Kate heard the familiar cry on the baby monitor. She sighed and pushed herself up. But a hand pushed her back down.

"I'll get him." Jack said. Kate sat herself up and pushed him back down.

"No, I'll do it. You took care of him last time." Kate said as she left the room. Jack shrugged and went back to sleep. Kate entered the baby's room. She gently picked him up.

"Shh, it's ok. Mommy's here." She said to him. She took him into the kitchen and took a bottle out of the fridge. She boiled some water in a saucer and set the bottle in the pan. She rocked him back and forth gently. After a while she took the bottle out and tested it. She felt it was warm enough and began to feed him. Charlie took most of his bottle. She laid an old rag on her shoulder and burped him. She sat with him for a few minutes admiring him. It had been a few months since his birth but he still had Kate's brown hair, more of it was growing in. He still had Sawyer's eyes. She thought when he grew older they would turn his shade of green. Jack came down the stairs he smiled when he saw Kate with the baby.  
"What?" she asked.

"I just never pictured you being a mother."

"I never imagined I'd ever be in this position. But now that I am I wouldn't change it for anything." Kate smiled as Charlie yawned.  
"Let's get you to bed." She said. She placed him gently in the crib and kissed him on the forehead.  
"I love you." She said. Jack kissed him too.

"Night bud." Jack and Kate kissed each other and went back to their room. The next morning Kate was playing with Charlie as Jack made breakfast. She would blow raspberries on his stomach and he would laugh, gurgle, and kick. She laughed along with him. She loved everything about him. Kate was beginning to understand how much she could love someone. She would literally kill someone if they laid a finger on Charlie. Jack was beginning to love him too. He didn't care that he wasn't his biological child he loved him just as he was his own. He was glad to be with Kate. After breakfast the doorbell rang. Kate went to answer it with Charlie in her arms. Sawyer stood in the doorway.  
"Oh, hi Sawyer." She said nervously.

"Hi, I uh read that you had the baby. Is this him?" he said smiling at Charlie.

"Yeah, this is him. Charles Samuel." She smiled at him.

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked.

"Uh, sure." Sawyer replied. She placed Charlie gently in his arms.  
"Be sure to support his head." She reminded. Sawyer looked uncomfortable but happy at the same time. He handed him back to Kate.

"He's beautiful, just like his momma."

"Thank you." She smiled at Sawyer.

"Kate who's at the door?" Jack asked. He froze when he saw Sawyer.

"What are you doing here?" Jack said angrily.

"I just wanted to check on Kate and the baby. What are you doing here?" Sawyer said just as angry.  
"I moved in to help Kate with the baby. That's what real fathers do you know."

"Jack" Kate said

"You know I'm going to head home. I'll talk to you later." Sawyer left and Kate turned to Jack angrily.

"Jack, that was over the line. He is Charlie's father and has a right to see him."

"Yeah, well where was he when he was born? Nowhere and where was I? I was in the room with you. I've been here since you told me about your pregnancy. What's he done for you? Nothing. He's just been living his life as if nothing happened. And I've sacrificed my whole life for Charlie because I love him and because I love you." Jack stormed off. Kate ran into Charlie's room shut the door and began to cry. She held Charlie close to her as tears fell down her face.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack returned after about 2 hours. He found Kate in Charlie's room. Charlie was laying in his crib and Kate was watching him sleep. His tiny hand was wrapped around her finger. Jack went behind Kate and hugged her gently. Kate let go of Charlie's hand and returned Jack's embrace. "I'm sorry" Jack said.  
"I had no right to say that to Sawyer."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked to you that way." Jack kissed her cheek and Kate turned toward him and kissed him on the lips. Jack returned the kiss and soon their tongues were massaging each other's mouths. They both moved toward the bedroom. After the got into the room they shut the door and began taking off their clothes. Jack pulled Kate's shirt above her head. She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off his arms. Then pulled his undershirt above his head. Soon they were on the bed unbuttoning each other's jeans and pulling off their underwear. Afterwards they lied next to each other, gently kissing. They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms and were awoken at 2:00 a.m. to Charlie crying. They both sighed and Jack got out of the bed and put on his boxers. Kate looked up and mumbled

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He chuckled as she fell back asleep. He kissed her gently on the forehead. He went into Charlie's room.

"Hey, it's ok. Daddy's here." He picked up Charlie gently and check his diaper, sure enough he was wet. Jack grabbed the new diaper and other supplies and changed Charlie. Charlie stopped crying and stared at Jack with his wide blue eyes. Jack smiled back moved to the rocking chair and began to sing gently to him.

"Well I heard there was a secret chord  
that David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya?  
Well it goes like this :  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah...  
Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya  
And she tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah  
Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah...  
Baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor,  
I used to live alone before I knew ya  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
and love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah...  
Well there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me do ya  
But remember when I moved in you  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah  
Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah  
Hallelujah...  
Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelu...  
Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelu...  
Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah  
Hallellllluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuujjjaahhhh...Hallelllluuuuuujjaaaaaaaaaahhhh"

"Not your tradition lullaby, but it's one of my favorite songs." Jack said to Charlie as he yawned gently. Jack smiled and placed him back in the crib. He kissed his forehead.  
"Night bud, I love you." Jack said as he went back into the bedroom. He lied down beside Kate.

"You have a beautiful voice."

"Only when I think no one is listening."

"Charlie seemed to appreciate it."

"Well, at least he's asleep now. Good night Kate." He said leaning over to kiss her.

"Good night Jack."


	12. Chapter 12

The two woke the next morning in each other's arms. Kate awoke and gently moved Jack's arms and went to get Charlie. She opened his door and smiled when she saw him reaching for his mom. She picked him up and held him up to her face.

"I love you." She said. She went into the kitchen and poured a small amount of cheerios in a bowl. Then she started to fry three eggs. Jack woke up to the smell of frying eggs and went downstairs. He saw Kate frying eggs and Charlie in his high chair eating a small bowl of cheerios.

"Hey bud, good morning." He said kissing Charlie's forehead. He giggled when Jack's stubble tickled him.

"Hey." Kate said as she kissed him. "You like fried eggs?"

"You bet." Jack replied. The two sat down at the table and ate.

"Kate?" Jack asked.

"Yeah?"

"Tonight, some of the doctors are going out to a bar to celebrate Gary's birthday. Do you care if I go, we'll probably drink a little bit."

"Yeah, that's fine. You need some time to yourself. I can take care of Charlie."

"Ok, thanks." He looked at his watch.

"I better get ready for my shift. I'll see you later. I'll try and be home by midnight."  
"Ok, I'll see you. I love you."  
"I love you too."

Ok, sorry for the short chapter but I promise the next chapter will be longer and more dramatic.


	13. Chapter 13

Jesus guys, sorry about the long delay.

Jack and his friends went to the bar after their shift was over. Jack was cautious at first but he let loose after his first shot. It had been a while since he was able to enjoy the taste of alcohol. Before he or his friends knew it, Jack was wasted. He began dancing spastically to the annoying pop music and flirting with a young female nurse. Soon afterwards, their flirting moved past just checking each other out and they went into a full-blown make out session, in front of everyone. Jack's friends pulled him off the girl and Jack tried to fight them but was getting too tired to fight. His friends decided to drive him back not wanting to imagine what he would do if he had more. Before they left they tried to wipe off as much as the girls lipstick as they could. The truth was the alcohol was comforting to him. He had lately been having terrible nightmares about the ones they left behind and Charlie, the rock star, not the baby. He felt better than he had in months. He didn't want Kate to worry about him, she had enough to worry about. His friends knocked on the door and Kate let them in. She was shocked by how drunk Jack was, she had never seen him like this. She thanked his friends and led him to the bedroom. She laid him down on the bed and leaned in to kiss him goodnight when she spotted the lipstick on his mouth. A wave of fury swept into her body, she couldn't believe that Jack betrayed her. She grabbed her pillow, blankets, and Charlie's baby monitor and rushed to the living room. She plopped down on the couch as tears rolled down her face. Before she knew it, it was morning. Desperate to get away from Jack she picked up Charlie and placed him in his car seat. She then drove to Claire's. Just then, _Wreak of the Day _began playing over her car speakers.

_Driving away from the wreck of the day  
And I'm thinking 'bout calling on Jesus  
'Cause love doesn't hurt so I know I'm not falling in love  
I'm just falling to pieces  
And if this is giving up then I'm giving up  
If this is giving up then I'm giving up, giving up  
On love, On love_

Kate couldn't control the emotions that ran through her mind and she pulled over where a few tears escaped her tightly closed eyes. She looked at Charlie in his car seat, fast asleep, she smiled and took her mind off Jack. She continued driving until she reached Claire's apartment. She took Charlie out of his seat and knocked on Claire's door. Claire answered,

"Hi Kate, Hi Charlie!" she said in a cute baby voice. Kate was ready to tell her what happened when she burst into tears. Claire look concerned

"Kate honey, what's wrong?" But Kate couldn't stop the tears from falling. Claire ushered her in and gave her a glass of water. Kate was finally able to gain control of herself.

"Jack kissed somebody last night." Claire gasped,

"Oh no honey, who?" Kate shook her head,

"I don't know, he went out with some friends last night and he promised me he wouldn't get too drunk. But when I was putting him in the bed, I noticed pink lipstick stained on his mouth." Claire was at a loss for words, she just held her friend close to her as she burst into more tears. After a few minutes, Kate heard her cell phone ringing. She checked the caller ID and saw Jack was calling. She sent the call to her voicemail.

"Sweetie, you're going to have to talk to him eventually." Claire said gently. Kate was alerted by a new voice message on her phone. She reluctantly put the phone up to her ear to check the message.

"Hey, it's me. I guess I did something horrible last night. Kate, please come home, talk to me. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. Please baby, come home." The message ended. Kate couldn't decide what to do.

"Go on home honey," Claire told her.

"I'll still be here if you need me." Kate sighed heavily and hugged Claire.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kate picked up Charlie and started the drive home.


	14. Chapter 14

Kate entered through the front door. She saw Jack sitting on the couch; he immediately stood up as she came into the room. She placed Charlie in the playpen inside the kitchen and returned to the living room to talk.

Jack attempted to hug her but she shoved him away. Jack let out a heavy sigh.

"So, what happened last night?" Kate asked.

"I got pretty drunk. I know I told you I wouldn't but I just lost control."

"You don't remember the girl?" Kate asked

"Girl, what girl?" Jack replied confused.

"I saw pink lipstick smeared around your mouth last night when I was putting you to bed Jack. Care to explain it?" Jack placed his head in both of his hands.

"Shit, I really fucked up last night."

"You don't remember any of that?" She asked.

"No, honestly, I don't"

"Jack, what made you lose control last night?"

"I can't tell you."

"Jack, you can tell me anything." Jack sighed before continuing.

"I've just, I've been having a hard time lately. I've been thinking a lot about the people we left behind and Charlie, not the baby, the man we crashed with. I've been having nightmares at night. It's driving me crazy. And, last night the alcohol was, I don't know, I guess comforting." Jack looked at Kate as she closed her eyes trying to block the tears.

"You think I'm crazy." He said defeated.

"No, I don't think that at all sweetie." She placed an arm around him.

"We've been through a lot and it's normal for you to have a little bit of sadness and guilt. But Jack, if you feel like this you've got to tell me. I'll help you." She leaned in to kiss him gently, and Jack returned the kiss.

"Jack, would you be ok with going to see a psychiatrist? I think it could really help you."

"I guess it wouldn't be too bad, I need some help getting over this thing. So do you forgive me?" He asked her.

"Yes, but I have to warn you, you've broken some of the trust we used to share. It's going to be hard for me to get over it completely."

"I won't do anything like this again, I promise."

They both smiled and leaned in for a sweet kiss that turned into a fierce make out in seconds. Both were interrupted when they heard a small cry coming from the kitchen. After getting Charlie, ready for bed they both laid beside each other and drifted off into an amazing sleep


	15. Chapter 15

Things had been going great for Jack, he stopped drinking as much and was going to therapy three times a week, and he believed that the therapy was defiantly helping. Kate was supportive of him and helped him in any way she could, they were also having sex again and it was amazing for both of them. Jack smiled as he finished his shift at the hospital. He decided to surprise Kate, walked to the gift shop, and purchased roses for her. He went to the garage where his car was parked, and started the drive home. He was stopped at a red light not far from the hospital. He waited impatiently when the light finally changed.

Jack started his car and was halfway through the intersection, when all of a sudden; a car came running through the intersection. Jack tried to speed up but it was too late. The car slammed into the driver's side and Jack was thrown to the right by the force. His airbags deployed and he lost consciousness. The next thing he remembered was being wheeled into a very bright hallway. He tried to open his eyes, but the white lights hurt them.

"He's waking up." He heard someone say.

"Mr. Shephard, Mr. Shephard." The voice said again. Jack managed to open his eyes and see the doctor that was talking to him.

"Mr. Shephard, I'm Dr. Gibson, you were just in a car accident but you're going to be ok." Jack looked bewildered and mumbled

"Kate."

"I'm sorry?" The doctor replied.

"Kate, Kate, my girlfriend, call her." Jack mumbled before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, Kate had finished feeding Charlie and both of them were watching a Baby Einstein movie together. Charlie babbled when he saw the shapes and colors on the screen. Kate smiled and laughed with him. She heard the phone ring and she placed Charlie on the floor where he continued watching the TV.

"Hello?" Kate answered.

"Is this Kate Austen?" Kate froze, how did they find her?"

"No, this is Nikki Fernandez."

"Miss Fernandez, do you know a Jack Shephard?" Kate gasped and shuddered.

"Yes, why do you ask?" She asked fearing the worst.

"Jack was in an automobile accident." Kate stared off into space and stopped the tears that were threatening to spill.

"He's doing all right, he suffered minor internal bleeding, which we've managed to stop, and he's breathing on his own. We believe now he may be suffering brain injuries now however, he wanted us to call you and he called you Kate Austen."

"Kate is my middle name, that's what I usually go by and Austen was my mother's maiden name." Kate lied.

"He's here at St. Grace hospital, if you'd like to see him."

"Thank you, I'll be right over." She said as she hung up the phone. She picked up Charlie and placed him in his car seat before driving to the hospital.


	16. Chapter 16

Meanwhile, Jack slept fitfully. He began having visions of the island, the crash, Boone's death, Shannon's death, Kate being held at gunpoint by Tom. He awoke with a loud gasp and nearly jumped back in surprise when he saw Charlie in the doorway.

"Hello Jack." Charlie said casually. Jack couldn't believe his eyes, Charlie wasn't, no he couldn't be, Charlie was dead.

"I know what you're thinking, but it's me. Yes, it's true, I am dead, but I'm also here to see you. You remember why Hurley went back to the mental institution, well that was because of me. He's not so scared of me anymore, thank god." Charlie's tone changed to serious as he moved close to Jack.

"I need to talk to you about the island Jack. You have to go back, all of you, even Kate's baby." Jack was bewildered, not only was he talking to a dead man, but now he was telling them to go back to the place they had just been rescued from.

"Why?" he asked

"Because, the island's changed since you left Jack. The helicopter didn't rescue everyone, and now those people, are suffering. Widmore has started looking for the island, Jack and he'll stop at nothing until he finds it. He knows about the islands unique properties and wants them all for himself. If he finds the island, he can't risk anyone finding out what he's done and he'll kill them all. Ben's going to move the island, so no one can find it again, but he needs you back before it can happen. He needs them all back Jack, everyone that left, the island needs you. You have to get everyone back. Bring them back, Jack." Charlie said one final time before disappearing. Jack opened his eyes and began breathing heavily. Kate instantly awoke in the corner and ran over to him.

"Jack, Jack, hey, it's ok. Do you need the doctor?" She asked concerned. Jack blocked the conversation with Charlie out of his head and looked at Kate.

"Kate, what's…where am I?" He asked not recognizing his surroundings.

"You're in the hospital, you were in a car accident but the doctor said you should be ok. Are you in any pain?"

"Just a little bit, I just had a bad dream." He replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"No, it was just a dream. It's over now." The door opened and Jack's doctor walked in.

"How are you feeling, Dr. Shepard?"

"I'm feeling ok, what happened to me in the accident?" He asked.

"You suffered a concussion and a few broken ribs with internal bleeding but you should be just fine. Do you need any more pain medication?" Jack thought a moment before answering,

"Yeah, just a little bit." He said.

"I'll get a nurse in here to give you some medicine through your IV." He exited and Kate rubbed her hand through Jack's hair.

"You sure you're ok? You looked pretty scared when you woke up."

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Shortly afterward, a nurse arrived with medicine, which she injected into Jack's IV. Jack instantly felt the drowsiness effect and Kate kissed him gently before he fell into a kinder sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry about the long ass delay, I was busy with play practice, fine arts academic team, and life in general.

After a few days, Jack was well enough to be discharged. His doctor gave him a bottle of painkillers to help with the pain. Kate and Jack sat in the car driving back to the house.

"So you going to me what your nightmare was about?" Kate asked.

"I told you it was nothing. Don't worry about it." Kate sighed angrily.

"Charlie's going to be happy to see you." She said hoping to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah, I've missed him too. Where is he anyway?"

"Brian and Maria are watching him. They sent some flowers to the house too."

"That was nice of them." The rest of the journey was spent in silence until they reached the house. Both Jack and Kate walked to Brian's house.

"Hey Kate, how you feeling Jack?" Brian asked when they arrived at the front door.

"I'm doing ok now, thanks." Jack said. Brian handed Charlie to Kate, Kate attempted to pay him but he refused any money. After they settled back in, Jack began to play with Charlie. He giggled when Jack gave him raspberry kisses on his cheek. Charlie giggled and said his first word.

"Dada."

Jack and Kate both laughed and kissed Charlie on the head. After a few minutes, Jack began to feel pain in his back. Kate somehow sensed his pain and got one of his pills for him. She took Charlie with her and he was asleep on the couch within ten minutes. He began to have nightmares that haunted him previously. He imagined what Charlie had said to him. He woke with a start; he wanted the nightmares to stop. Without Kate noticing, he grabbed a beer from the fridge. He drank it down greedily, he managed to wash out the bottle and recycle it before he felt the dizzying affects. He stumbled to the couch and feel into a dreamless sleep.

Sorry about the short chapter, I'm going to try and write more in the next chapters.


End file.
